1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an inverter apparatus and a solar power generation system.
2. Related Art
A power conditioner converts DC power from solar cells into AC power, by turning ON and OFF a plurality of switches forming an inverter circuit. Patent Documents 1 and 2 each disclose a power conditioner that improves the efficiency of the conversion from DC power to AC power by decreasing switching loss caused by the switches in the inverter circuit.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-220320    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-220321
In these power conditioners, more efficient conversion of the DC power from the solar cells into AC power is desired.